Vishous and Butch Drabble
by BiteMeECullen
Summary: As the title implies, little pieces of insight into the lives of my favorite pairing in the Black Dagger Brotherhood. That is, if they ended up together like I think they should have. No Marissa. No Jane. M for future content.
1. Chapter 1

**So this will hopefully end up as a story comprised of ****drabbles depicting the life and times of my favorite pairing from the Black Dagger Brotherhood. I honestly think they should have ended up together, and these drabbles are how I think they'd go. Rated M for future chapters, if you don't care for male on male, don't read it, it's as simple as that.**

**Loosely based off the fanfiction 'True', but the story isn't necessary to understand mine although I highly recommend reading it.**

**No copyright intended. J.R. Ward is the lady with the power.**

Once again, sleep alluded Vishous.

He was plagued with nightmares, a nameless anxiety that followed him into his waking hours and intensified in his sleep. So he chose this. Watching mindless television at three in the morning, hoping not to disturb his sleeping mate in the next room.

This was his third night in a row in which he had gone to sleep only to wake up not half an hour later covered in sweat and the smell of fear permeating through his pores. It was always the same dream, though he could not exactly recall the details of it, he did remember they had something to do with his mother. As if he needed another reason to resent the Scribe Virgin. Talk about mommy issues.

Instead of dwelling further on the meaning of these dreams, he turned his attention back to television screen, seeing with no small about of dismay, that Twilight was on. Fucking sparkly vampires. He quickly changed the channel.

Just when he had settled on watching reruns of the Office, his mate came stumbling through the door.

Wearing their sheet as a cape, and only the boxers he had gone to sleep in, Butch sleepily shuffled over to Vishous, regarding him wordlessly for a second before sighing tiredly.

"Nightmares again?", he said through a yawn.

V nodded. Butch noticed everything, even when V would slip into bed in the wee hours of the morning so that he looked like he'd just woken up right before Butch had. It seemed as though that effort had been pointless though. He should have known better, with Butch having been a cop in his previous life, and being an overall perceptive bastard in general.

"Spread your legs."

Vishous choked back a laugh as he raised an eyebrow at Butch's demand.

"Not for that you pervert," Butch smirked, "now spread em'."

"Yes officer." V couldn't help but tease back. He'd always be his Cop, even when he wasn't technically a cop anymore.

When Vishous complied, Butch sat between V's legs before turning to make himself comfortable against V's chiseled chest, finally tucking the sheet around them and wrapping his arms around V's waist. And lay still.

"What's up Cop?" V couldn't help but ask, not that he minded Butch wrapping himself around him in the slightest.

"Well, you can't sleep because of your nightmares. But I can't sleep without _you._ So I don't see the point of both of us losing sleep" was Butch's slightly muffled reply as he was already on his way back to sleep, turning his face into his mate's chest and planting a single kiss there before once again settling himself down and greeting the heavy wall of sleep that had been missing in their cold, lonely bed.

V smiled in adoration as Butch immediately began to snore lightly in his sleep. This man, who fought side by side with him against the evils of the world, mostly Lessers mind you, and was completely dedicated to his work with the Brotherhood, always giving one hundred and ten percent of himself in every confrontation they faced, seemed to bring out the softer side of Vishous. Never having had someone who accepted him, who cared for him, who loved him more than in a platonic way, every gesture of affection or love sent him reeling and questioning how he had gotten so lucky as to have found this man.

Why should he fear these dreams? He asked himself. He had everything he needed in order to survive sleeping on his chest. He'd worry about the dreams and their meaning another time. Right now, he's accept the comfort his mate offered, and accept the fact that although he could not control everything, he could control this. The reciprocity of love and warm trust.

And as V silently began to run his fingers through Butch's dark curly hair, he felt the first stirring feelings of peace he hadn't found in three days. He didn't even notice as he joined the love of his long life in a dreamless slumber.

**Review if you'd like. This story was for me, always wanting to put words to the imaginings in my mind.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sweat poured down his front, his back, his face. Covered in a fine sheen of sweat, Butch continued to pump iron. His determination knew no bounds at the moment, as he worked to dislodge the frustration that left him feeling frayed at the edges and ill at ease.

A Lesser had gotten away tonight. While he was on watch. He'd already inhaled five of those freaks when he began to feel the debilitating effects of having done so. He'd wanted to pursue them anyway, although his legs had felt like lead and each little move of his body sent waves of nausea rolling through him, his partner, in crime and in life had been there as well. And wouldn't hear about him going off on a Lesser chase in his condition.

So after V had worked his magic, or magic hand that is, and the evil he had inhaled had been dispelled, they drove home in silence. And when they pulled into the Brotherhood's driveway, Butch went without a word to their work out facility, leaving V starring after him.

It's not like he blamed Vishous for sidelining him. He blamed himself for not possessing the strength to do and be more. Because even one Lesser on the loose was one too many. His purpose as a vampire was to eliminate their race so that their own race could live in peace. How was he supposed to do that when he couldn't even take in one more Lesser shit tonight?

So he decided to beat the weakness out of himself, in any way possible. He's been lifting weights and punching the shit out of their punching bags for a good three hours when his focus was interrupted by a familiar vampire.

"Are you done pouting, Cop?"

"I'm not pouting," Butch scoffed, "just wanted to blow off a little steam," as he continued punching away at the reinforced weight bag as if it had insulted his honor.

"Don't bullshit me Cop, I know you well enough to know that you are indeed, pouting."

Butch took one final, hard swipe at the bag before rounding on V.

"Why do you do this to me V? I could have gotten that piece of shit. And now, while I'm safe at home, he could be plotting away with all his buddies," he couldn't help but yell, "Could be plotting Rhage's death. Phury's. the King's…yours" the last word was whispered with a noticeable shiver.

V's face softened at that. "You know why. Don't expect me to let you risk your life for the chance of getting one of those little shits. I could care less about them, what I do care about though, is you. You're my first priority, and nothing you can say or bitch at me will change that. You were down, Butch, what was I supposed to do? Let you keep going? When you could barely stand, let alone defend yourself? There's not a chance in hell."

Butch moved so that there was barely an inch between their faces and their chests were grazing, both of them breathing hard into the other's face.

"I can take care of myself V, I don't need goddamn babysitter."

"That's the problem with you Cop, you're not by yourself anymore, and you have to remember that. We're a 'We' now, a team. Tell me Butch, if I was injured, barely able to hold my own weight, and wanted to go gallivanting off to chase a heavily armed Lesser, what would you do?"

Oh. Butch could finally see his point. He'd do whatever he needed to do to keep V safe, even if it meant V's anger or resentment. And V could read his realization on his face. Well….he'd made an ass of himself.

As if also reading Butch's mind, "It's ok Cop, s'not your fault. I'd be pissed as hell too. But just know, that you're not alone. We'll get those douche bags another day, true?" he said as he placed his arms on the tops of Butch's shoulders, slowly eliminating the small distance between them.

"I guess you're right" Butch gave in begrudgingly.

"Aren't I always?" V smirked, leaning in until they were nose to nose.

"Cocky bastard," Butch laughed as he turned his face up to seal their argument away with a heated kiss that left them both breathless and wanting more.

"Fuck lifting weights. I know another, more enjoyable, way to blow off steam. You down V?" Butch whispered in Vishous's ear.

"Aren't I always?"


	3. Chapter 3

**If you don't like slash, do not read this chapter. Mistakes are my own. Enjoy;)**

Butch heard the door slam shut behind V, and then the world was a blur. He was spun and pressed up against the door. Hard. And he was far from resisting.

He couldn't have stopped the moan that slipped passed his lips even if he'd wanted to. Before the sound had completely left his mouth, V was there to smother it with lips, desperate to claim what was rightfully his.

All thoughts of their previous argument were forgotten, as V made sure he was the only thing on his cop's mind. Pushing his powerful thighs in between Butch's legs, V's full blooded, bonded male side came ripping out of him as he gripped Butch's face while possessively dominating his lover's mouth with his tongue and sharp little nips of his fangs.

And Butch fucking loved it. He gave just as good as he got, loving this side of V, and loving the fact that _he_ was the one to break Mr. Control's outer appearance of calm and collection. He was the only one privy to this side of V, and he treasured each moment of raw lust and emotion. Sure, he loved the tender moments between them, the slow and passionate "love making" as some other saps would call it, but when all the walls and inhibitions came down, he felt like a man when they got a bit rough. Having been a life time hetero before V came into his life and turned his whole world upside down, he had always been the person in control, the one to dominate, the one to drag every last drop of pleasure out of his lover before finally succumbing to completion once he had accomplished his role as a man.

Now, the roles were reversed. And he didn't mind one fucking bit as long as he still had the power to drive V as crazy as V made him every time they touched.

As he tangled his fingers into V's soft hair, he found himself unconsciously thrusting his hips into the hard erection he felt straining against his stomach, desperate for any kind of friction, and unwilling to release the hot mouth that was still locked against his own.

With a strangled gasp, V broke away from Butch's lips only to attack his neck, knowing it was one of Butch's weaknesses. Butch thought it was the perfect fucking time for skin on skin contact, and forcefully pulled off V's shirt and threw it on the floor as V refocused his attention at his neck. The rest of their clothes were quickly added to the pile, or thrown into some random corner of the house, they honestly couldn't care less. And then there was hot skin meeting hot skin. So familiar, but so new at the same time, they both seemed to sigh with relief when all barriers between them were gone.

Without a seconds hesitation, V sunk to his knees, never breaking eye contact with Butch. And after a deliberately slow lick along the underside, V took Butch in his mouth.

"Shiiiiit…V.." Butch panted, trying not to give in so fast.

V had other ideas. Hollowing out his cheeks, he created a suction that was way too good to resist along with the added stimulation of his tongue doing crazy things to lust addled mind.

His lasting time would not be impressive.

Gripping V's hair in a firm grasp as V continued to suck him down, he felt his impeding release coming. And then eyes bright with fire and lust looked up into the hazel ones starring down, and he lost all coherent thoughts as he came with a strangled moan

His eyes closed as V made sure to collect every drop of himself before moving slowly up his body to press their foreheads together, V breathing almost as hard as Butch was.

"Damn." Butch said when he regained the ability to talk again.

V chuckled as he nuzzled into Butch's neck. "Oh Butch, you do wonders for a man's ego."

"Like you need help boosting your ego, V," Butch laughed, "it's already the biggest thing in the room."

"And that Cop, is where you're wrong."

Butch was only confused for a second until V shifted against him, demonstrating exactly what else was big. Well. He could fix that. He would fix that. And then, V would be at _his_ mercy.

With an evil smirk, Butch grabbed V's hand to lead him to their bedroom.

It was his turn.

**Possibly a part 1chapter. Who knows? Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a quick chapter. LOL, it's really short, but I love this aspect of their relationship. **

**No copy write intended. Mistakes are my own.**

"Who pissed in your cheerios?"

Butch and V didn't even cast Rhage a passing glance. Both of them only had one thing on their mind, getting the fuck away from that room. The home theater would now forever be tainted.

With matching scowls and clenched fists, they continued to weave in and out of the huge Brotherhood mansion, occasionally coming across some of the brothers who got the same treatment as Rhage. It wasn't that they were angry at any of them specifically, they were angry at the fucking world. And they didn't appreciate the suppressed amusement on the faces they came across. They knew what was doing then. This wasn't a laughing matter. This was serious shit.

Finally reaching the pit, V wrenched the door open, and they stormed through before Butch slammed it shut.

They immediately began struggling out of their shirts. They could barely stand to look at them. At the disgrace they represented. When both shirts were on the floor they met eyes for the first time since the disastrous event had come to a close.

Instead of seeing the humor of the situation, both of them standing there, shirtless and scowling, they were completely solemn, with frustration and disappointment in their eyes.

"Fuck man…"

"I know. I can't believe the Red Sox lost."


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope the length doesn't bug you guys. I write what I see in my head. Mostly they're snippets that hold deeper meaning, like this one, or humor, like the last chapter. Tell me what you think:)**

They came here once a year. On the day it had happened. The day Butch's life had changed forever. The day he'd lost his sister and his family's love in one horrible moment that seemed to replay constantly in his head. Seeing her face as she looked back through the car window to wave goodbye. Seeing his family's faces when they got the news that she wouldn't be coming home. And forever etched in his memory was the look of disgust on his parent's faces when he told them what he had witnessed. What he had failed to prevent. But he was so goddamn young…

Even now, thirty years later, and a long ass life stretching in front of him with new knowledge gained and yet to be gained, he couldn't shake the guilt. That's why his determination to reach his destiny as the Dhestroyer, the turner of the tides against the Lessers, knew no bounds. He wanted to make an impact on evil. To literally inhale it so as to prevent it from reaching any more innocent lives, from ruining any more lives.

That was the thing though. It hadn't ruined his life. It had born in him this need to be a warrior. To defend, to protect…to be a brother. Without the pain of losing his sister, would he have become a cop? And ultimately, part of the Brotherhood?

He didn't know. But what he did know, was that he was so damn grateful. Though it was hard to find a silver lining in this particular tragedy, he was thankful that his revenge inspired profession had eventually yielded the most important part of his life. The part of his life that made him the happiest he'd ever been. The part of his life that made him look forward to all the times ahead, even knowing he would always carry the guilt in the back of his head. The part of his life that made this all okay.

The person that meant the most to him stood silently by his side as he had every year on this day. Comforting him with his presence alone.

And, as he did every year, Vishous placed his hand on Butch's shoulder, and said, "She would have been proud of you."


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize if there are any mistakes, but I'm completely exhausted. Just wanted to get this one down real quick! Let me know what you think! ;)**

**FYI- this chapter is why this story is rated M. Fair warning. Don't read if slash isn't your thing!**

It was funny really. How he'd go to sleep in one position, and then wake up in a completely different position. A better one, actually. He slept large, arms and legs splayed in a kind of loose jumping jack. He couldn't deny it when V accused him of being a bed hog, especially when V slept on his back, completely straight, arms folded across his stomach and legs parallel to his shoulders. But this was how they would go to sleep. When Butch woke up, he was always, without fail, connected to Vishous.

It could be a small touch, a hand on his back, their legs brushing. _Or _Butch would wake up cradled to V's chest, V's strong muscular arms wrapped securely around him, with every limb tangled as if they were one.

This morning it was one of those days. He distinctly remembered going to sleep with his arms around his pillow. But now, he_ was_ the pillow. Sometime during the night, V had worked his way over to Butch's side of the bed and pressed himself as close to Butch as possible. Which had resulted in the current spooning position they were in now.

Butch was cocooned in Vishous. Arms wrapped around his waist, legs pressed firmly against the bag of his thighs, V's breath blowing little puffs into his neck as he was nuzzled into Butch's hair and shared the same pillow

While his eyes were open, Butch didn't even think of moving. He loved these moments with V too much to disrupt them. V, unguarded, completely worry and stress free, and….soft. V had no tension anywhere in his body, and he lacked his usual reserve as he molded himself into Butch's body without thought. Not saying they weren't intimate, because Virgin of the Fade knew, they were, but it was different when V was sleeping. It demonstrated how closely intertwined they really were. That even unconsciously, V trusted him completely, and couldn't stand to be parted even the mere inches that separated them when they fell asleep.

The feelings between them were mutual, and Butch reveled in it as he relaxed back against V's chest once again. Just in time to have the arms around him tighten.

"Mmmmmm…what time is it?" V's sleep roughened voice broke the silence.

"Almost three."

"Well damn. How long have you been awake?" the last part was spoken softly into his ear as he felt V breathe into his neck.

"Just a few minutes.," Butch shivered, "couldn't help it when _someone _was all up in my business."

He knew it was total bull. And so did V.

"You like me being all up in your business," V laughed, "And you know I like it even more." This was punctuated with a slight thrust against the back of Butch's thighs to demonstrate just how much V liked the proximity between them.

He could feel V hot and hard against him, as he was most mornings, but it wasn't like he was in a different predicament. V turned him on at all times of the day and night, and when they woke up, still groggy from sleep, there was no hiding this fact.

Smirking slightly, Butch didn't deny V's statement, and he could feel V's smile of victory against his neck before the arms that had laid across his stomach slowly began to make their way south until they found what they'd been looking for.

Kissing his neck, V stroked Butch's erection with slow and deliberate touch, enjoying the soft moans and sighs he evoked from his mate. But slow and deliberate didn't last too long, as Butch reached down to wrap his own hands on top of where V held him, and simultaneously turned his head around to capture V's mouth with his own.

V melted in to the kiss, trying and failing to stay focused on getting Butch off, until he matched the pace of their lips to he pace of their hands. Which was fast and hard.

With a last twist to the tip, Butch released V's mouth with a not so soft moan as he gave into the pleasure that V so ardently sought after. He felt himself shooting his load over both their hands, but didn't care as he basked in the intense pleasure that only V could give him.

He did feel it when V shifted to slip between his thighs and rubbed himself against the crease in his ass.

"Oh god….V."

"Yes cop?" V's huskily whispered into his ear as he continued to tease his ass slowly with the pressure of his cock.

"Fuck me."

"Your wish is my command."

V reached behind himself to quickly grab the lube they had in the night stand. You know, easy access and all that. Then began generously coating all around Butch's opening before delving in one finger then two, to the answering sounds of Butch's moans.

God he was so tight. V was always amazed that no matter how many times they fucked, Butch's ass was completely tight and unaffected by his unusual girth. It made the prep time necessary, and as much V wanted to plunge himself repeatedly into Butch, he always took the time to stretch Butch out to avoid any discomfort.

He watched Butch intently as he scissored his fingers, Butch's reaction only spurring him on as he began to thrust back into his fingers.

"You like that Cop?" Came V's rough whisper in his ear, accompanied by a quick lick up the side of his neck, as he twisted his fingers, rendering Butch speechless and unable to do anything but nod vigorously and continue to push himself back onto V's talented fingers.

"Well…then you'll like this even more."

And with that, V swiftly removed his fingers to replace them with his impatient cock. Finally becoming one in the most sacred of ways.

This time both men moaned as V sunk all the way into Butch until he was fully seated inside him.

"Fuuuuuuck…"

V held still for a moment, letting Butch adjust, but the cop's recovery time was mercifully short as he'd grown used to the pressure and stretching that came before the pleasure. It was fucking worth it.

Especially, as V began to move. The hard ridges of V's cock rubbed him in all the right ways as he slowly withdrew before pushing himself back in, leaving him to gasp and clutch at the arms around him in a vice like grip.

In and out. No rhythm yet, just slow and controlled thrusts until Butch was almost drunk with desperation and need, and V could not longer keep his composure. Wrapping one of his hand around Butch's thigh to hoist it up and back to rest on top of his own. Spreading him. Opening him.

With this new angle, V growled and ramped up his pace, egged on by the sounds of flesh meeting flesh, and the almost animalistic sound of their ragged breathing. Determined to find that spot that drove Butch fucking insane. And the sound that Butch made when he did find it, that made _him _fucking insane.

"Ughhhhh…"

Dear lord, there it was.

Forgetting all else, V pounded himself up and into Butch, relentlessly hitting that special spot that had set Butch's body a flame. Harder. Faster. Louder. They had both reached the point of no return as Butch's moans had turned into hoarse shouts of pleasure, and release was in sight.

"V…ughhh…..babe, I need you to-"

V was one step ahead of him, as he possessively grabbed Butch's cock again and matched the speed in which he was fucking Butch, giving that final nudge that had him cresting the waves of pleasure and leaving him unaware of anything accept the shooting warmth of V's seed inside him as they shared in their climax. And his name in the form of a moan in his ear.

Then there was silence. A silence filled with peace, and overwhelming love. Without a word, V withdrew from his depths, and took up their original spooned position. Their breath synchronized. Their heart beats slowed. And with a final kiss pressed into Butch's neck, they fell asleep wrapped in each other from the start this time.

**First time trying to write a lemon. Hahaha it was definitely harder than I thought. Sorry, not sorry, if you didn't like it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Definitely a part 1 chapter. Hopefully I'll get part 2 up soon! Thank you to all my reviewers, you inspire me to write more and more 3**

Heat coursed through Vishous's spine. Washed throughout his entire body and mind until it consumed him completely as he watched his mate duke it out with a Lesser.

No matter how many times they went at it with those pieces of shit, and mind you, it was often, he couldn't stop himself from reacting this way. He felt things that were previously foreign to him. Sure, he had felt pride as he witnessed his brothers kicking ass and taking numbers, but this was different. Because paired with the pride he felt for Butch and his ability to wreak havoc on their enemies, he felt pride over the fact that this man was _his._ It was _his _name carved into Butch's back, and it was _their _bed that they'd retire to at the end of the day. They were a team. And he'd picked a damn fine partner if he did say so himself.

And as Butch finished with the Lesser he'd been trading shots with, breathing heavily and looking around for the next challenge, Vishous continued to stare.

It was seriously a stoke of luck that Butch had been finishing the last one, because distracted as he was with everything Brian O'Neil, he would have left himself open to all kinds of trouble. And no excuse other then the fact that he was kind of, a little bit obsessed with the man standing in front of him.

Probably feeling the intense stare directed at him, Butch finally met his eyes.

Eyes filled with excitement and adrenaline that came with a good fight. A slight smirk gracing his face that came with the knowledge that he had beat his opponent, proving his superiority as a fighter. And there was a little bit of relief as well. And that came with knowing that V was okay. That they were okay.

In becoming part of the Brotherhood, you learned to accept that your life and the lives of all the Brothers, would constantly be put on the line. So after every confrontation, small as it might be, was a small hurtle they got through as partners.

And every time they got into any kind of scuffle, Butch and V would watch each others backs and pray to see the person they loved most in the world when it was over.

Like now.

"Whatcha doing with your mouth wide open like that, V? See something you like?"

He could hear Rhage, who was almost always paired with them for patrols, a few steps behind him, snort.

"Smart ass," V shook his head, trying not to laugh. "Just keeping an eye on my _ass_ets, if you know what I mean." Wiggling his eyebrows, he gave into his laughter at the look on Butch's face.

Fucking priceless.

But then his cop's face morphed into an expression he was very familiar with. Uh-oh. This meant war.

Good thing he didn't mind punishment.

And you know what they say... All is fair in love and war. In this case it was a little of both.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 2 to the previous chapter :)**

**Don't have a whole lot of time to write or edit, so I apologize in advance for all mistakes. Thank you to all the people who leave me reviews, it seriously makes my day!**

They all got into the car without a word. V in the driver's seat, Butch sitting shotgun, and Rhage in the back seat. Like usual.

But instead of the usual easy, playful banter, or the occasional head banging song choice, the air was thick with a restrained silence.

And after only a minute in the enclosed, warm car, Rhage understood why.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

No response.

"Guys seriously," Rhage complained, "it's bad enough with one guy pulling that shit, but being with two? Yeah, count me the fuck out."

"Shut it Hollywood. " V was seriously not in the mood for complaining about something that couldn't be helped.

It happened to all males who were mated. As soon as they were emotionally attached to the object of their attention, their own personal kind of bonding scent was accompanied with the intense feelings they brought on my their mate. In most cases, that would mean only one partner covered his mate in the scent, marking the person as their own. But in V and Butch's case, as they were both full blooded males, their bonding scents combined into an overwhelming aroma of seriously turned on men.

Like now. After the little trade off in the alley way, both men were exuding the scent of lust and frustration. Both itching to establish their dominance in the most torturous and pleasurable way possible.

And that's why, after failing to keep a straight face, Rhage couldn't help but laugh his ass off at the pair.

Butch and V were not amused in the slightest.

They were both staring straight ahead. V clutching the steering wheel in a vice like grip, Butch staring determinedly at the winding road as if by doing so, he'll help the miles disappear faster.

It was a sight to behold.

Still cracking up, Rhage slid over to crack the window and lean his head out.

"Fuck this! Next time, I'm going to ask the King to pair me with Z!" he laughed.

This got him the one finger salute rom Butch who still hadn't taken his eyes off the road.

As soon as the car was put into park, both front doors slammed before Rhage could get unbuckled. All he saw was their backs as they high tailed it up to the mansion without either of them acknowledging his existence.

"What?! You don't want to spend time with me or something?! Is that it?!" he yelled at the retreating figures.

This time he earned two, one finger salutes.

Laughing all the way, Rhage made his way up to the mansion. God, that shit is hilarious. You'd never catch _him_ asking for a partner change. With the two of them, entertainment was almost guaranteed.


End file.
